Hermione: After Hogwarts (the epilogue)
by Hermione Granger1
Summary: This is just something I wanted to post as a follow-up to my Hermione's Not So Glamorous Life story. Please review and read my Author Note. It's very important. (Sorry for any mistakes. They happen.)


Hermione: After Hogwarts (the epilogue)  
  
Hermione looked out the window. Her daughter should be home soon. Where was she? Of course, Jenna would have to go to Muggle schools until she was old enough to go to Hogwarts, and Muggle transportation was very slow. She remembered when she was a child. No idea what was going to become of her when she was older. To be a witch, befriend the most famous child wizard in the world, finally to become the best Auror ever, and marry a wonderful man.  
  
Harry. Hermione had not thought about him for..... years. She sighed. They were just so young and thoughtless. She still remember the day that Hogwarts was taken over by Voldemort.  
  
We were in our 7th year. It was June, and everyone was just sitting around relaxing because the exams were now over. I knew I had done very well, while Harry and Ron were just complaining about it as usual. As it turned out in the end Harry had done well in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Ron in Charms. It wouldn't matter though.  
  
It was June 13th, which also turned out to be a Friday. Everyone thought this was very cool because they almost never fall at the same time. I, as usual, was the only one to also figure out it was a full moon. Of course once I found this out I was nervous but the teachers didn't show any anxiety so I told myself it was nothing. Just coincidence. That it was, but the night was not safe.  
  
Everything was quiet at dinner, even though everyone was talking loudly. Something was just not right. But as the thought crossed my mind a huge flame broke through all the windows and the doors were shut tightly. It was an attack!  
  
I remember the looks on Harry and Ron's faces. Everyone was running around screaming. Some in pain, some in terror. The teachers were trying to fight off as many Death Eaters as they could, but every one of them knew that it was nothing compared to what was coming. Every single person in that room was praying that he was not coming. That it was just the beginning and not the end. But of course they were wrong.  
I was jerked from my thoughts by the door slamming and my 7 year old daughter coming in to greet me. She was the sweetest little girl I had ever known with warm brown eyes and short blonde hair that was a replica of her father's.   
  
Jenna always reminded me of the friends I had lost in that battle. We were so young. Our lives just beginning. But some were just ending. There were too many to think of. Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Fred, Ginny, Cho Chang... and... It brought tears to my eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Mommy?" Jenna asked me.  
  
"Nothing, sweetie. Here have some cookies. I'll be right back," I told her. She was too young to know what had happened that night. There were just so many gone. Teachers, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs all had to be cleared from the grounds that night. The picture of Hogwarts was pressed into my brain forever that next day. Totally destroyed. Whole towers just ripped apart. I died that day. With all of my friends I died. After I graduated with 25 other students I came back to the Muggle world. I found a cheap flat and found a book keeping job at an office near by. It was good enough until I could cope with everything.   
  
Every night I would come home and just cry my eyes out. It was so hard. Everyone I knew and loved was gone. My father had died in my 6th year and my mother some months after that. There was no one in the world to talk to. Even my cat was gone. I had loved that cat. He was never found after the attack at school.  
  
I met Josh at the office I was working at. We went to lunch occasionally and talked. He was very smart, like me, but never talked about where he went to school. The subject just never came up. I of course even think about it without feeling sad or depressed. Eventually our lunches turned into dinners in fancy restaurants. After that, everything was just sort of a blur. I fell in love. He fell in love. We were married.   
It was a very small wedding with office friends and some of his friends. For the first time, since June 12th of my 7th year I was actually happy. We found a better flat to live in. Bigger for us, and we were just 100% perfect. That's the only way I can describe it.  
  
Then one day, when we were coming home from work together, he said that he had to tell me something extremely important. That it could not wait. We went into our favorite cafe, where we had lunch many times before.  
  
He ordered some coffee and wasted no time in explaining. "Hermi," he had said, "I love you very, very much. But there's something about me that you might not love. I'm different from you. I went to a different school hidded among mountains where no one can find it. I have different friends. Friends that can do things that you..."  
  
"....couldn't even imagine," I finished for him. He looked shocked but I just smiled. "I understand." He sighed.  
  
"No you don't. There's a whole different world out there. With different money systems, and differents subjects that are taught in school. I'm from that world." I let out a deep breath. I could have cried I was so happy. I starting laughing. It was the best thing that had ever happened to me!  
  
"Why did you come to the Muggle world then?" I asked without thinking. He looked up at me, very confused. "I went to Hogwarts! I was in Gryffindor, and Dumbldore is... was the headmaster," I continued rather sadly.  
  
That was a wonderful day. Ever since then, Josh had helped me get some help with trying to deal with my painful past. He had started to go to law school to become a lawer. I got different jobs here and there but I just couldn't stick to any of them. I just didn't like what I was doing. We needed the money. Paying for my psciatric help, Josh going to law school, payments on the flat, and then one day I found out that I was pregnant.  
  
Josh was exstatic when I told him, but I was worried. Finally one night he said to me, "Herm, I know you're worried about the baby but don't be. I have found the answer to your job problems."   
  
The next day I Apparated to Ministry of Magic Headquarters in London. I talked to a few people and they said that I could have a job there. Ever since there I just kept being promoted and promoted until I was an official Auror. Life was perfect at that time. My baby had just been born, Josh was doing very well in school, and we had enough money to pay for everthing.   
  
I walked back into the kitchen where Jenna was watching television. Josh and I had decided that it would be better to keep it a secret from Jenna that she was a witch until she was old enough.  
  
"Go back to the castle!! I'll be fine on my own!!"  
  
"Help me!!!"  
  
I remembered the cries during the acutal battle. Harry had gone out after Lord Voldemort himself after the break in. After everyone found out he was missing, naturally, they followed after to help. It was terrible. Hundreds of Death Eaters everywhere. When I finally reached the scene most of the damage had already passed. There were still many students laying painfully on the ground under the Cruciatus Curse. Most of the events after that were just too painful to think about.   
  
Most of the people were dead until Harry challened Voldemort to a duel. No one tried to stop them. Harry did very well dodging spells or blocking them. He did get hit with some of the more severe ones, though. After that he just gave up. He knew what was going to happen. He stood there and allowed himself to be killed.   
  
The curse had barely left his mouth when he shrieked in pain. His wand had attacked his brother's wand. He was gone forever. After Harry was gone, everything else just seemed to slap you in the face. I had no more friends. I lost them all in that night.....  
  
Jenna came back into the room and told me about her day at school. My life was never the same after that. I made new friends but not like the ones of my Hogwarts days. I sighed.  
Harry would have made a great father someday. If only he had known........  
  
_Hermione Granger's life began to get better as she grew older with her husband. Her daughter grew up to be one of the best teachers of Hogwarts since Albus Dumbledore (who died 5 years after the attack). Later when she was about 45 she became the first female Headmistress ever in history. Hermione's husband, Joshua, died at the age 55 after a heart attack. Hermione never forgot any of her wonderful friends or how they died. She became one of the best Senior Aurors ever in her time. Many people think that this was because of the death of her dear friends. She died at the age 101 five days after her birthday.   
_**  
**AN: OKAY JUST TO LET ALL OF YOU KNOW I'M NOT CRAZY. I REALLY DON'T LIKE THIS BUT I WANTED TO POST IT JUST IN CASE YOU DID. I USUALLY DON'T LIKE MY WORK BUT SOME PEOPLE DO SO I POSTED IT BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT. I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAD BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY HARRY STORY AND MY JAMES STORY, I'M WORKING ON THE HARRY ONE. I HOPE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DONE BY NEXT WEEK. I MIGHT BE HARD TO GET DONE BECAUSE I HAVE FIELD HOCKEY TOURNAMENTS, BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST. MY JAMES STORY WILL NOT BE UPDATED UNTIL I HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR IT AND ACTUALLY TYPE IT OUT. I'M FOCUSING ON HARRY RIGHT NOW. PLEASE BE A RESPONSIBLE READER AND REVIEW.  
_~*hermione*~ harrys_brainy_bud@hotmail.com IM-Hermione Rowling or Charmed1410 thanks again! :-)_  



End file.
